


Genji Brown

by mar106



Series: Feather and Gauntlet [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Romantic Face Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Genji gets his comeuppance.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Feather and Gauntlet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520231
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Genji Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jim Croce's [_Bad, Bad Leroy Brown_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvwDohEEQ1E), specifically the last two-three verses.

Angela rolled her eyes at another of the man's terrible attempts at flirting. He kept going the way he had for the past ten minutes, despite all the zero encouragement (and some pointed discouragement) he had gotten from her. What with his three-piece suit and rings on every finger, Angela assumed that he was rich, and therefore thought he could get anything he wanted - or anyone. _Eugh_ , Angela thought, frowning in distaste. 

It turned into a smile, though, when she saw a familiar face emerge from the bathroom. She said to the man, "I'll be going now."

"Oh, come on," the man said, grabbing her wrist. He was going to say something more, but his face was shoved into the bar, causing him to fall out of his seat.

"She said," Fareeha declared, stepping over the man, "she was leaving." Angela mouthed a quick thanks and took her outstretched hand, following Fareeha out of the building. Turning back at the door, she saw the man spit out a tooth and grinned.

"Come on, Angela. Don't bother with him."

Her grin turned into a soft smile as she looked up at Fareeha.

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> 
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
